


Do Dryads Feel?

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nymphs & Dryads, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they're forgotten,<br/>Do dryads feel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Dryads Feel?

Do dryads feel?

Can they still wake, now we’ve forgotten them?

When fire burns their trunks,

Do dryads feel?

 

Do dryads love?

In rainy flooded lands,

When their branches stretch to touch,

Do dryads love?

 

Do dryads sleep?

In icy winter mornings,

When their leaves dip with frost,

Do dryads sleep?

 

Do dryads yearn?

In clouded evening,

When the air is filled with wine and laughter,

Do dryads yearn?

 

Do dryads dream?

In frozen autumn nights,

When the moonlight gives them halos,

Do dryads dream?

 

Do dryads weep?

In sun-dried roadsides,

When humans hurry past in metal beasts,

Do dryads weep?

 

Do dryads bleed?

In summer evenings,

When lovers carve their names in bark,

Do dryads bleed?

 

Do they wake at midnight to find crude cuts across their skin?

 

Do dryads bleed?


End file.
